The Air Show
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: It's the annual Tarrytown Air Show, but all the planes are struck down by medical problems.


Tarrytown Airport was bustling with activities both grand and humble. For Tarrytown's Annual Spring Air Show was coming once again. It was a grand experience to attend. There were games and food stalls, rides and music.

But the main event was when the planes would take off and fly across the sky to impress the showgoers. Savannah was known as the 'Swan of the Skies' due to her elegant flight, Old Oscar had never failed to impress a crowd despite his age, and Big Jake caused awe wherever he went due to his great size and fantastical abilities.

Of course, the younger jets did have some hand in the festival. Snuffy did skywriting. He wrote maxims across the sky in brilliant colours. Herky performed brilliant, daring tricks across the sky, taking the audience's breath away. Tracy also performed routines either adapted from her flying contests, an original routine or a mixture of both. And as for Jay Jay, he usually performed routines with Tracy.

This year, the show was promising to be exciting.

Only there was one problem.

The jets were ill!

Everyone had a problem with their systems.

Old Oscar's engine kept spluttering whenever he tried to start it up; Snuffy and Jay Jay both had rattling jets; Tracy was coughing a lot, Herky rotor arms had jammed and he couldn't fly at all; and Big Jake and Savannah both complained of feeling 'cramp' after flying for a certain amount of time.

Brenda Blue had tried her hardest to fix every single jet plane before the big day, but she hadn't had enough time to fix them all, due to the fact that she had spent a good amount of her time working with Miss Jones, the librarian, and Tracy- just before it was found out she too was poorly- making a programme for the festival and all the events that would be happening.

So now none of that was going to happen.

Mr E.Z O'Malley was not pleased.

He knew it wasn't the jets fault for getting ill- nor was it Brenda's for not having enough time to fix everyone.

Still, it meant that the festival was not going to be worth doing, as the planes were the main event, and without them, nothing could be done.

There was only one thing that could be done.

The festival had to be cancelled.

...

"I'm sorry you all," Mr O' Malley addressed his planes. "But there is only one thing that can be done."

"What- surely you don't mean-" Spluttered Old Oscar.

"I'm sorry, but we-"

"Will we still be able to have the festival Mr E.Z O' Malley?" Jay Jay interrupted.

"Well, to tell you the truth Jay Jay, it seems we'll have to cancel the festival. All of you had medical conditions in you," Easy O' Malley said.

"But that we won't be able to have the festival," groaned Herky sadly.

Easy O' Malley didn't like seeing the helicopter looking upset, so he said, "We'll see. We can still have the festival, but it'll be delayed."

The jets perked up a little at the news of still having the festival happen, but they felt bad that they might be letting the public down.

Mr O'Malley hated the thought of telling the excited people that the festival would be postponed until the planes were well.

But was alternative was there?

So he grabbed a megaphone and went to address the people of Tarrytown.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" He announced

The people got excited- they thought the show was about to begin.

"I'm afraid I have bad news- the planes are in need of medical fixing, and wouldn't be able to perform so we have decided to postpone the event until they are all mended."

The crowd all sagged, and started to trudge home.

A twinge of guilt welled up in Mr O' Malley, in seeing sadness everywhere.

Then he had an idea.

"Well maybe the whole festival doesn't need to be delayed." He told the planes. "I could just delay your air show and have stuff going on until then."

"Great idea!" The jets enthused.

"Brenda, when will everyone be fixed?"

"Well, I should say three, maybe four days if I have everything on hand." She replied.

"Excellent- I'll tell the public that the fair will be open for a few days. You'll be fixed and can do the grand finale!"

He hurried outside.

The crowds were nearly gone when he made the announcement

"Ladies and gentlemen! There's been a change of plan-the fair will go and will be open for three days running. Then on the fourth day, the planes of Tarrytown will be able to perform their show!"

There was a cheer as everyone rushed to do what they wanted.

Food was eaten, rides ridden on and everywhere Mr O' Malley looked, people were smiling and having fun.

And, four days later, the air show was a fantastic success- everyone participated without failing one.

They had learned that even if things go wrong, you can still do nice thing for people.


End file.
